That Day
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Third and Final chapter. Wolfram and his brothers finally go back home. A bit of Yuuram in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. Past event. Language. The story focus on Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad when they were younger. I indicate their age with the 'Human' age. This will be a very short fic ( two or three chapters)**

**A/N: Thanks to W.F. Credit to this person in particular. You know what I'm talking about. **

**...**

_They hadn't forgotten..._

This was supposed to be a wonderful day. The peace had been back to the country for a few months. Little by little, people were putting their fears aside and everybody cheered up with the promise of better tomorrows. The current queen Cecilia von Spitwerzg was, to the eyes of certain people, a bit weak and petty, but to look at her actions closer, they liked her gentleness and kindness.

The noises of people running, shouting and crying outside meeting the ones of weapons, threats and cruel laughters were getting louder and louder.

Wolfram was sobbing quietly, sometimes hiccuping while seated on his brother's lap. Conrad, sitting on the dirty floor, his back against an old wall, tightened his hold around the boy, pecking his long golden curls that framed his round face. He deeply hated to see that: big tears were rolling down the five year old boy's pink cheeks.

" Sh, it's alright, Wolfram..."

The youngest mazoku lifted his chin to look up at Conrad, his big eyes brimming with heavy tears.

" Are you sure, little big brother?" he asked with a small voice. His clear eyebrows knitted together in deep worry. Feeling his heart clenching painfully when he caught sight of the wet cheeks, Conrad wiped the tears away with his thumbs, smudging the wetness further on the face.

He tried, for the sake of his brother's sanity that seemed to be on the brink of falling down like a cards house, to be reassuring.

" Yes, I am" he said with this delicate tone of voice everyone approaching him found more and more typical of him. " I promise!"

He would always protect his baby brother, even though he was barely thirteen years old at the moment.

His eyes drifted from the slightly more hopeful green eyes to Gwendal. The latter, whose hand was clenching nervously around his sword, was standing next to the wooded and only door. Ready to fill his eldest brother's role with all his soul, he was watching over his two siblings. Overwhelmed by the need to protect and save their lives, he didn't care about the outcome that could happened to him. Conrad, he cared much for him, but as young as he was, the cadet could still hold a sword and defeat an older adversary. _The problem_ _was coming from Wolfram_, too young and inexperienced to fight against adults. The little blond angel was the most endangered one. Guilty was eating at his consciousness like a terrible burden put down on his shoulders as he was reproaching himself to have brought the two boys with him.

" Take everything you can!" a man outside yelled out. His baritone voice sounded cruel. Inside their hiding place, the boys could imagine how he looked like, and this was enough to make their hairs stand on end. He was obviously addressing his companions. " This is a village infested with those rats of Mazoku!"

" Should we all exterminate them, Chief?" a second one inquired while a woman screamed bloody murder.

Wolfram whined again, his body tensing as more tears streamed down from his eyes. Conrad gritted his teeth, he was afraid AND angry. He pulled his brother closer against his chest, feeling the soft fair curls tickling his neck, his arms wrapped around the tiny body like a warm shelter. Unconsciously, the hazel eyed teen started to rub, with slow motions of hands, Wolfram's back and shoulder. The menaces were intensifying, resonating like dark memories of a not so old past.

The three brothers shivered. Conrad kept his eyes on Gwendal, inwardly admitting the mere sight of him was enough to bring a little of reassurance.

The young blue eyed man was thinking hard about a way to stop that carnage that had taken place just behind this door. He'd been upraised like a high ranked soldier, he couldn't leave his mother's people living a hell while he was hidding himself _like a coward_. The desire to fight those bandits grew incredibly stronger as he heard children crying out loud and running to save themselves. The men were bursting into disgusting laughters, certainly taking pleasure in frightening innocent creatures.

" Hey, look at what I've caught!" a man giggled as he said this. " He looks like a child but in fact, he's older than me! How old are you? thirty years old? Wow, I'm not even twenty-eight!!"

" Please, let me go!!"

They heard a loud smack. The child burst into tears.

" Shut up! My wife needs a pet, she's getting bored, you'll be well paid, don't worry!"

Gwendal closed his eyes, as he internally cursed those men and felt the urge to pierce their bodies with his sword. His hand was shaking around the handle.

" No, don't kill those filthy creatures. Just let's find the sons of this bi tch who called herself a Queen!"

Gwendal snapped his eyes open, feeling on the edge of breaking the man's skull. Conrad's heartbeat quickened alarmingly. His vital organ hammered within his ribcage like a broken pendulum inside a huge clock. Wolfram clutched at his brother's jacket. He was having a hard time breathing.

_Bi tch..._

He knew it was a bad word, and he had already heard nobles use it ,over and over again, to qualify his mother. So, was it possible that those monsters outside were also insulting mother? What did they have against her? What had she done to deserve such a treatment? Mother was just so sweet and beautiful and she smelled good, mostly when she cuddled him against her warm bosom and told amazing tales. Who would want to harm mother?

" The sons of the Demon Queen here? In such a poor place?" the tone was incredulous and also sardonic, as though they couldn't believe rich and powerful people could mix with the rest of the population.

" Yes, here. They are said to have been visiting the town because of the fair organized by the mayor. Those little fools! They think they can wander without any of their men! What a stupid idea! The oldest is scarcely nineteen,and they've probably taken the youngest brother who's still a toddler, with them!"

The noise of close steps reached their ears. Gwendal hoped they didn't find them or at least, any of his brothers.

They were in human territory.

His magic was inefficient in that case; and **this** was frightening and anguishing. He could fight against three or four men easily, but it seemed they were quite numerous and armed. If he ever tried to fling the door open and defy them by himself, he would consequently put his two brothers into a mortal danger. He could imagine what they could do to both Conrad and Wolfram. Sweat dropped along his forehead and nose, but he was under the impression rivulets were running down his face.

Some of their enemies had already made captured mazokus pro stitutes. Conrad...Wolfram...The two in such a situation...he inwardly shook his head, pushing any revolting thoughts at the back of his head and refusing to fall in a trap of paranoia.

_Shinou, please help us!_

Gwendal wondered if that room they were locked up in could really hide them longer. Above his head, he heard the bandits knocking tables and chairs over. It caused the inhabitants of the house to moan with fear.

" Where are those da mn kids!"

Their hearts were beating wildly. Wolfram started to suffocate as his own fear took the best of him. Even big brother remained paralyzed, rooted to the floor. It was as if he couldn't attack those men. And he however, he was the strongest person in world!Therefore, how could such a situation possible? Where had the clowns and the dancers and the ice-creams seller gone? Were they hiding themselves just like them? He'd just seen with curiosity the bad men surrounding the nice and young ice-cream seller and pulling his pants down while they laughing at him. Then, he'd caught sight onto the tears that were sliding down the man's face. This had taken him aback. He had had the very face of the child ,in his nightmare, who lost himself in a forest and couldn't find his mother back. The little boy couldn't take more of it.

" Wolfram, listen to me, it's alright. We are here! No one will ever touch you, do you hear me? Gwendal and I will always kick the monsters' butts!" Conrad tried with humour, even if it was hard to use it right now, to soothe his brother's fears. He dreaded a crisis. Despite the fact Wolfram was taught reality of the world, the boy was still living among roses and bunnies, safe in their castle. He was somewhat too innocent to understand true monsters were prowling outside like starving wolves in a scaring tale.

" I want mother! Why is she not coming?"

He hated that room that stunk humidity and mould. When they'd run into this room to hide, Conrad had stumbled and slipped onto the ground and now, his jacket was partially dirtied with a black dust. Was it coal? All this happened because of those stupid men behind the door and above their heads.

_I hate Human beings! They only created problems! We always get into troubles because of them!_

Here were the thoughts of a five year old boy.

Gwendal cringed when he heard swords clashing and burst of doors. He guessed the foes were searching for them everywhere inside the house.

_The chiefs of this house has accepted to hide us! And obviously, they didn't betray us! I can't let them fight all alone! I have to do something! They risk their neck for us!_

He counted until three, inspiring a long gulp of air to calm down. He'd just heard horses.

" Conrad, Wolfram..."

He startled them out of their thoughts, catching their attention with his deep voice.

" I'm going to open the door. You're going to follow me until we reach a horse. You'll both get on it while I will beat those men back." Conrad's eyebrows were drown into a frown straight away. "You'll take advantage of this moment to escape the town with the horse. Conrad, you're a good cavalier, Wolfram, you hold onto your brother tight. I want you to listen and obey him."

First stunned, the blond child nodded.

" Yes, I will!" he answered with his childish voice.

" Alright. Now get up and stand close to me. Conrad, keep well your arms around Wolfram and run as fast as you can, understood?"

Conrad slanted his eyes with fierce, showing a physical adult side as he did so. His look was determined.

" You can count on me."

Gwendal let the words sink in his mind as he gripped the bolt. He turned right the inserted key inside the hole, put gently but quickly his ear against the door, making internal strategics, glanced sideways at Conrad, to which the chestnut haired boy returned a nod. Then he flew the door open with an abrupt motion of hand and arm and dashed out, his brothers hot in his tail.

The show, outside, was even more awful than what he'd first imagined. The great day party, the fair, which had so wonderfully animated the town was destroyed. The huge wheel was burning, the toys that children had to win were broken, food was rotting on the dusty ground and some men had obviously undergone physical harm. Some trees had been set on fire, and smoke started to float abundantly around them.

Wolfram, as proper reaction, closed his eyes as the smoke stung them, burying his small face in the crook of his brother's neck. It wasn't long before the same criminals, recognizing them with a simple peek at them, rushed in their directions. Distracted by the new turmoil, one of the bandits loosened his guard, and a prisoner, crashed one of his knees into his stomach.

Fast and steady like an over trained soldier, Gwendal raised his sword to his first opponent, quite older and bigger than him, almost backing up under the intensity of the impact. Conrad darted around the area, seeking a horse to get. The same prisoner who had dared to rebel against the human man, run over to them, gripping the reins of a brown horse. Conrad gave him a very grateful look as he took a hold of the reins, Wolfram climbing on the horse. He followed onto, sitting just behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy.

" Run away, my princes" the man said them with hurry. " thanks to you, we're less afraid to defend ourselves! Look, some of us have been fighting back since your brother appeared!"

" Thank you, but are you sure..."

The man shook his head.

" No, don't worry about us! We'll take care of ourselves !"

" Alright, I'll make sure my mother awards you as properly as we should do!!"

He tapped, with his heel, the horse and straight away, the animal stomped off the place. They headed for the exit of the town in direction of Blood Pledge Castle. Upon hearing the sound of gallops, Gwendal gave a blow to one of the men before snapping his head into his brother's direction. When he caught sight of their escape, he couldn't help but sigh with relief.

He understood the inhabitants of the city had regained some kind of courage, on seeing his display of strength. Now, many men were involved in battles against their enemies. Many more came to give them a hand.

" I think you can go, now, my lord!" the male owner of the house they'd been hiding in said to Gwendal. " We're now able to protect the town and stop those men! Join your brothers, they need your presence more than us!"

Gwendal didn't doubt the fact he could rely on Conrad to bring both himself and Wolfram, safe, at home no matter how young he was. However, he dreaded that some of those same men were making a trap in the way to catch his two brothers. He took another one down, then watched the surrounding with hope. Yes, people seemed to handle the situation quite well, now. The thieves were backing up, loosing their courage. They'd thought they would win the battle all hands down, but they'd obviously underestimated them. Some persons were trying to switch off the fire, girls and boys rushing in and out of houses to bring damped covers and tossing them onto the eating flames.

Gwendal's thoughts turned back to his brothers. He run towards a nearby horse, latched onto the reins while climbing on it, then manipulated the animal to look a last time at the town. The last criminals were eventually giving up and run out of the place at the other side.

His coolness was finally coming back, as everyone cheered up and thanked him quite warmly. They exchanged their opinions, talked about how to get the assaulter and punish all of them, and how to assure the protection of their home place. Gwendal promised they would do anything they could to build up new facilities for them , pulled on the leather rein to make the horse turn around, and he left.

Now he had to find both Conrad and Wolfram...

**TBC**

**Eirina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. Past event. Language. The story focus on Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad when they were younger. I indicate their age with the 'Human' age. This is a very short fic. The next chapter will be the last one.**

Two boys riding on a horse, heading for their castle...

" Conrad...How long will it take to get home?" Wolfram asked sleepily as he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

" We'll be there, soon, Wolf. Just sleep if you want." Conrad patted his brother's hand as the blond head was swinging right and left against his brother's chest.

_I was sure I had taken the good way. _

He started to be seriously worried. Slanting his eyes, he read the banners, inside the forest.

_It says we have to go left but...I'm certain, with Mother or Gwendal, we never chose this path to go back home. Or maybe...I'm just wrong_.

" I don't want to sleep" the green eyed boy replied angrily, his stubbornness emerging again. He was in a complete drowsy state but he tried to straighten his neck and look before him. When he realized Conrad was manipulating the horse to go into the forest, the blond utterly woke up with a start, gripping his brother's wrist to make him halt. Conrad looked down at the waves of golden threads, his eyebrows frowning as he was taken aback by Wolfram's sudden shock.

" What is it, Wolfram? Something wrong?"

" I don't want to go into the forest! I don't like it! There are bad wolves living inside it."

" I'm there, Wolf! You shouldn't get scared like this...And who told you there were wolves?"

" In my dreams, the boy was always crying because he went there all alone, and his mama wasn't with him." he tried to explain clearly, with the tone of a child who already got a great knowledge and wiseness. But one could tell Wolfram was absolutely not the wisest child in world. He often threw a tantrum and shouted at his servants when they refused to comply to his caprices. Nevertheless, it didn't make him a ghastly child. Conrad couldn't help the sweet smile going across his face.

" I thought you trusted me enough, Wolfram. I have always protected you, haven't I ?"

The child looked up over his shoulder to peer into the hazel eyes. A great pink shade spread onto his face as if their mother had smudged some blush over his pale face. Conrad particularly liked this hue. He tucked a sun lock behind Wolfram's ear, never loosing his smile. The younger had noticed his teasing through his voice. He pouted, folding his arms in a tight knot over his chest.

" I don't want you to laugh at me, Conrato!" he ranted sulkily.

" Alright, Wolf!" the elder emitted a low chuckle. " But don't be afraid, got it? I promise you nothing bad is going to happen."

" Sure, liar?"

" Yes, sure."

the blond looked back at his brother and, closing his eyes, he pursed his lips to demand a kiss. Conrad blinked at that, before leaning down and pressed their mouths together. Then, they parted and entered the forest.

It was a vast one, with extremely tall trees, and as spring had commenced a few weeks ago, the sun rays shone through superb green leaves, and a thick emerald moss softened the ground. Moreover, a plenty of flowers were blossoming in abundance, adapted to the shadows and the humidity. Kind of reassured by such a welcoming place, Wolfram relaxed a little, his big jade eyes scanning it with much curiosity.

His stomach growled loudly.

" Conrad, I'm hungry." he admitted with an annoyed voice. He couldn't help thinking about the hot chocolate cakes he was served everyday, at the same hour. How excellent they were! And what a great moment he spent with his mother, the two eating them quite greedily.

" I know, Wolf, I know."

" Look, there. These are strawberries."

" I've never seen such."

" Let's pick them up. They're so big and red. They look quite delicious and tasty!" he squealed, ready to leap from his place and prepare his lunch.

" No, let's wait a little. They may be poisoned and dangerous."

" But they seem to suit my taste!" Wolfram furrowed his eyebrows as he was clearly not enjoying Conrad's severe voice. He glared daggers at him, when he tried to get off the horse and his big brother held him back.

" I don't like you anymore!" the blond child ranted, quite nervously. Conrad cocked an amused eyebrow at that, not in the least pained by such a strong statement.

" Yes and I love you!"

" Stop it!" Wolfram swatted his brother's hand away which had started to pinch his cheek.

Then, he lowered his head as he felt something wet beginning to damp his eyes.

" Where is Anuie?"

Upon hearing that, Conrad felt his wave of worry renewed. His fingers clenched tightly around the reins. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Gwendal was alive and fine. Trusting his swordsmanship skills, he wouldn't be surprised if his blue eyed brother had defeated the bandits.

" I'm sure he is dealing quite well with what's happening. He will be back safe."

Wolfram rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, all moved by thinking of his beloved brother. For sure, he loved Conrad the same and really felt close to him, due to the little gap between their ages, but Gwendal was the fatherly one. He had barely seen his father, his mother's first son behaved as one, filling the emptiness he could feel.

" Conrad..."

" Yes?"

" I'm happy you're with me. I like you very, very much. And I would be very afraid to be here, all alone, _like the boy_."

Conrad smiled softly. But his lips curved downwards when Wolfram added, quite hatefully:

" I would be afraid to be surrounded by so many bad humans. They're cruel and heartless! I hate them!"

" Humans are not all like you think they're, Wolfram. Some can be close to you and be as kind and generous as you believe all Mazoku people are."

" No! Look at what they've done! Mama cries because of them, because they always want the war, the war! When I am a grown up, I'll take my sword and beat them down like they deserve it!"

" Wolfram!" Conrad's voice got colder. " I don't accept such words coming from you! Neither mother, nor Gwendal teach you to speak like this! I won't encourage you either!"

" But they're bad!"

" Not everyone!"

Wolfram shifted quickly to stare at him.

" You speak as if you were one! Why are you so kind with them? You should agree with me!"

Conrad raised a thin dark eyebrow, again, as he noticed how the green eyes were trying to decipher the expression on his face. It made the teen grin a bit.

" You want to know something, Wolfram?"

" Yes, what is it?"

" Alright...I'm a h..."

" Conrad! Wolfram!"

the cadet instantly looked over his shoulder, eyes bulging out, while Wolfram, clutching at his brother's arms, pushed him aside to look at who had come in.

His eyes widened with an immense happiness as he recognized Gwendal, riding on a horse, straight away. He leapt from his seat and run towards his eldest, spreading his arms for him. Gwendal descended the animal and knelt down before Wolfram crashed into his embrace, the two hugging each other tightly. Conrad smiled warmly at that as he turned the horse towards them.

" You're fine! I'm so glad!!"

Gwendal ruffled the blond locks with a calloused hand. They were right. What a relief. He looked up at Conrad and the latter saw gratitude and pride in the blue eyes.

" You were right, Conrad!! Gwendal is the strongest!"

"Of course! He's the best captain we have in Shin Makoku!"

" In the whole world!" Wolfram stated, flailing his arms to emphasise his words.

" No one followed you?" Conrad asked.

" No, and what about you? You've met nobody in you way?"

Conrad shook his head.

" No. I managed to avoid any dangerous place."

" Good."

Gwendal rose to his feet, holding his baby brother in his arms and then, placed him onto his horse. Wolfram beamed with joy as a big smile was curling his lips. His big brother took back his place on the animal, behind Wolfram.

Now, they could go home...

TBC

Eirina


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. Past event in Wolfram's childhood.a bit of YUURAM in the end.**

The dawn was breaking. Dust lifted up in the air as two horses leisurely strode towards Blood Pledge castle.

The way back home was longer than intended and the three boys felt tired. While there remained a few kilometres to make, Wolfram was still softly snoring against Gwendal's chest. Salivate was running down his chin while it escaped his pink mouth.

Conrad yawned long before rubbing his eyes with both fists. They'd spent the night inside the forest. Their soldiers skills had saved them as they knew how to protect themselves from cold and dangerous animals which probably were prowling around, hungry. A certain lavender haired man's face popped into Gwendal's mind as he closed his eyes, frowning.

_I should thank Gunter for forcing me to learn how to recognize comestible savage food. Without his lessons, I'd have Wolfram crying and fuming all night for having his stomach empty._

More sentimentally, he would also never forget how Wolfram had snuggled up against him, seeking heat and comfort between his arms,looking like an exhausted kitten while Conrad had leaned his head close to the blond's. Their bed had been a mattress made with leaves and moss, and they had had a small fire only to warm the atmosphere, but, Gwendal found it strange, he knew they all had felt fine and _happy._ Why? When he thought about it, he understood they'd been closer and more brothers that day and night, protecting and watching over each of them, than they usually were in the castle, too occupied with their duties.

Spending some time alone, far away from Mother Flirty and from crazy Anissina and anxious Gunter, and losing themselves were enough to tie up their family bonds?

The so controlled Gwendal who would rather lose his head instead of neglecting his own rules and his duties considered the idea with much more interest now.

Who knows? Perhaps next time he would see Wolfram able to summon his fire element without needing an extra-help (Conrad's teasing to make him angry and so, provoking his power) and teach Conrad the limits of the kingdom without Dan Hiri.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a man shouted, and both big brothers had to guess from joy and relief and anxiety, at their sight:

" Captain! Princes! Oh Shinou!! How are you ? We were waiting for you all before your mother and your uncle sent people to search for you!"

" We're fine, Dacascos. Go ahead please and inform mother of our arrival."

The sun was now shining high in the sky. It seemed to promise a beautiful day.

Gwendal got off his horse and carefully took Wolfram in his arms. Conrad did the same, grabbing the bouquet he had made himself for his mother.

When they met their mother in one of the open hallways surrounding the interior court, Celi almost strangled them as she locked her arms tightly around her three sons.

" Oh, I'm so happy to see you safe! Thank you, Shinou! Thank you!"

Except Wolfram who was still sleeping, the brothers savored their mother's warmth and soft skin. Conrad noticed how she was dressed: it looked pretty clear she was about to seek her sons herself.

The long haired woman pulled away a little to look at each of them.

" Oh, you seem tired, I'm going to call the doctor and you'll get checked right away! You even lost weight!" she pouted as she lightly pinched Gwendal's and Conrad's cheeks.

" Mother, please, no fuss for me. Conrad and Wolfram need health care than me." The eldest said, with a light frown. Conrad's eyes drifted to his brother's.

" Not so much for me either." he looked back at his mother. His lips curved upwards in a gracious smile. " But I'll get checked if mother wants so!"

" You're so lovely, darling" she said like a caress as her fingers stroked his brown bangs. Then she caught sight of the flowers he was still holding like an award. " What is it, Conrad?"

" This is for you, mother. I picked them up while we went across a forest to come back. They were very pretty, I thought you would love them." she so enjoyed to grow flowers in their gardens.

She took them gently, smiling tenderly at her second son.

" You know you're so much like your father. Thank you!" she then called a maid for her to bring a doctor with her. They sat down on seats around a round table. Celi wanted to know everything, as she ordered everyone to serve her sons consistent and delicious meals. She was getting angry and upset, on hearing the attacks and the danger her sons had endured. She also wanted to take Wolfram in her arms, but, surprisingly, the boy whined and protested in his sleep as though he was feeling that someone tried to pull him away from his brother. They all smiled at that.

" At least, I can see my sons get along well. Even if I have to temper a bit more Wolfram's fear of Humans. I don't want him to be like this, it if can hurt you in particular, Conrad. But he has such a stubbornness."

" We're spoiling him too much." Gwendal said calmly, watching how Conrad was caressing Wolfram's long golden locks, as if he was , daintily, disentangling gold threads. " Maybe while growing up, Wolfram will give up this reject of Humans."

" Conrad will know how to convince him. Or someone else, with or without Human blood will." Celi replied, pouring hot tea in their cups.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" So, in the end, do you accept your Half-human brother, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked with a cheeky voice which was muffled in his pillow.

Wolfram chucked a large pillow onto his fiancé who was laying on his belly. Yuuri burst into laughters as he pulled it away. He peeked at Wolfram's pink cheeks as if he'd pinched them hard.

Angrily but mostly embarrassed, the green eyed boy crossed his arms over his chest, furrowing his eyebrows. Yuuri noted that despite this frown, it erased nothing to Wolfram's cuteness.

_Sometimes I wish I could catch up with him, because we're engaged and still... I feel like a slob, with him next to me. He's too beautiful for his own sake while I'm rather average._

" I can't believe Conrad told you about this story!"

" Aw, but you were so cute! I could picture how you were sleeping like a baby in Gwendal's arms."

" Shut up! T-this is none of your business." he felt his face heat up.

" In any case...I am glad to know you and your brothers could spend such a quality time with one another. Gwendal is pretty much like a father to you while Conrad was really the big brother with whom you could play and row. He's just like your mother, I suspect him to have been a second Celi for you!"

Wolfram's frown deepened but the warm feeling that overcame him made him smile a bit.

" I may have my mother's looks but yes...perhaps Conrad has this _daily_ kindness and softness she also has."

" Yes, and brothers are brothers, no matter the blood running through their veins."

Wolfram noticed the teasing in Yuuri's voice. Seriously, why was Yuuri so mischievous today? He scratched his skin underneath the light-pink nightgown he was wearing again. He peered into his fiancé's black eyes.

" Even Human blood, after all they've done against me?" he asked with a mock, pretending to be sceptical.

" And? I'm Half-human and you don't look that disgusted about this fact."

" I overlook this because you're my fiancé...and Greta is my daughter. I love both of you, like this. And for **nothing** in world I want you to change." _You're my Human family. And I like it. _

" In fact Human or not it's not that big a deal for you. What irks you is...Conrad didn't tell you sooner?" _as if he was afraid of your reaction while you've just trusted and loved him so much._

Wolfram slipped under the warm covers, fidgeting with them.

" Yes. But forget all that. Want to sleep."

" Okay." Yuuri switched the lights off. Then, he curled up under the blankets. He watched Wolfram, as the blond turned on his side, facing him. " I just hope...you'll try to be as close to Conrad as you were with him before,and as you still are with Gwendal. Conrad knows how important he's for you...but he kind of thinks you absolutely don't want to have anything to do with him, mainly since I asked in front of you to tell me more about your childhood and yourself. Conrad seems more willing than you to speak about how all of you were , younger. And when he talks about you, there's this fondness in his voice. It's pretty clear he really, really likes you, Wolfram."

There was a long silence before Wolfram 'mph'-ed and closed his eyes.

" Whatever, wimp. Good night."

When he heard Yuuri's head thudding deeper in the pillow, Wolfram knew he was in process to fall asleep.

" Good night, Wolf..."

The blond looked up at the bed canopy, pensive. Yes, Conrad was important to him, he loved him and helped out him a lot when he could. But, now as he compared the way he treated Conrad and the way he treated Gwendal, guilt was eating at him as the differences stung painfully in his heart. Those last times, he'd often shouted at Conrad because he was spending too much time with Yuuri, his fiancé, so he felt jealous and even jolted his brother when _Weller-Kyo_ was to slow to give him his place beside Yuuri when playing baseball or sword training. Conrad didn't care that much about it, but with shame, he admitted Conrad had several times glanced at him with a pain in his hazel eyes.

Maybe he was getting bored of Wolfram's everlasting harshness towards him?

The blond exhaled a long sigh. Tomorrow, he would see his brother and...talk with him. To repeat what he had said him, that day.

_I'm happy you're with me. I like you very, very much. And I would be very afraid to be here, all alone,_ _like the boy_.

After all those years, it still felt so true. He loved both his brothers with an equal strength.

" I think I should thank my fiancé for that."

He looked back at Yuuri, a small smile gracing his angelic face. The young king was already sleeping, mouth open and fingers clutching at the blankets tightly. Wolfram's eyes spontaneously softened and he leaned over to caress Yuuri's forehead with a kiss. His tan skin was smooth under his lips.

" Thank you, wimp. You make me better."

Then, he lay his head back on the pillow and fell asleep, thinking a last time about his resolution.

The End

Eirina


End file.
